Baths and Corridors
by roshi-xx
Summary: Harry stalks Draco under his invisibility cloak and finds himself a very nice surpirse wink wink


Draco Malfoy walked down the corridor, coming back from a refreshing bath in the prefects bathrooms. He smirked softly to himself when he heard the faint ruffling of a cloak, this _wasn't_ the first time. Draco _knew_ that someone was following him… a certain black haired boy, who was about to get caught in the act.

Harry drooled under his invisibility cloak as he watched Malfoy's ass sway back and forth, as he sauntered deeper into the dungeons, not really paying attention to where he was being led, Harry followed the bubble butt in front of him. Harry groaned inwardly as the Malfoy heir walk under a torch, illuminating his soft blond hair and damp collar. Harry took a few calming deep breaths to try and control his hormones and not jump the gorgeous blond and shag him straight through all the walls, doors and tables in Hogwarts. Harry leant against the wall to rest and run a hand through his untamable hair, not realising that his cloak had fallen to his feet with a thud, and the hot blond he was stalking was looking at him accusingly.

"Well… Fuck."

"_Fuck _is right Potter…" Malfoy growled into his ear after stalking forwards and slamming him against the cold dungeon walls. "Now… be a dear and tell me, why the hell are you following me?"

Draco pinned the green-eyed boy's hands with his own and thrusting a knee between the golden boys legs causing Harry to shiver.

Draco leaned back to stare at the Golden boy and was delighted to see glazed green eyes filled with desire, "What is it you _want_ Potter?" he questioned again digging his knee into the other boy's hardening crotch. "Why were you watching me?"

Harry gasped sharply, and moaned wantonly as he grinded himself into the knee to relive some pressure, all thoughts flying out of his head to float around him in stars.

"Tell me!"

"Ugh.." Harry mumbled, "Y-you _know_ Malfoy… _Ooohh_.. Righ- _oh!_ Theerre! _Draacoo_… ughhh…"

Draco smirked as he quickly unzipped the green eyed boy's trousers and tugged them to the floor; he spun the boy around and pressed against him so his cock rested between Harry's butt cheeks.

"Do you want me Harry? Do you want me to _fuck_ you hard against this wall where _anyone_ can come out and catch us?" he asked rutting forwards into the firm ass in front of him.

Harry moaned louder and pushed himself back against the large cock, "Yeeessss Draco… _NOW! _Fuck me _now!_ _Please!_"

Draco grinned, "My pleasure…" he silkily drawled in reply and quickly unbuttoned his slacks and cast a quick lubrication spell.

Harry wiggled his bum at the weird tingling sensation as the lube coated the inside of his hole, Draco slipped one finger in, sliding it in and out in experiment, seeing no discomfort he added the second making Harry grind himself back to him in pleasure.

"You little _whore_! Your enjoying this aren't you?"

Harry moaned, "Yesss… More, Draco, pleaaase…"

Draco smiled fondly at the boy before attacking the long neck with nips and wet licks, marking him so that everybody knew that _the_ Harry Potter was owned. Draco pulled back and spun the boy to face him, grabbing the lean hips he hoisted them up so that Harry's legs were locked together behind his back.

Harry whimpered when he felt the tip of Draco's cock enter him slowly.

"What do you want me to do Harry?" Draco asked pushing slowly into the wanton boy.

"Ugh… m-more… Get _in_, _DAMNIT. _For _fucks_ sake! Ju-_ust…_"

Draco grinned again, and finally pushed into the tight warmth all the way, hissing at the feeling of Harry's internal walls clenching around his already _too_ hard cock.

"Faaasss_terrrr_" Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

Loosing all sense, Draco pounded into Harry's ass. Harry's muffled cries echoed through the corridors mixed with Draco's grunts and the sharp sound of flesh slapping together. Neither of them remembering that they were in a _public_ corridor with _no_ silencing spell until; both of them had climaxed hard and satisfyingly.

Draco while kissing the pliant mouth he gently eased out of Harry and pulled him down so the well-fucked boy rested on his shoulder.

"Fuck… that was good…"

"Yeah." Harry murmured

"We should do it more often…" Draco said stroking the black hair away from the green eyes.

"Mmm hmm…"

"I love you."

Harry looked up into the stormy grey eyes above him and smiled dreamily, "Love you too Draco"

THUD

"Huh?"

"Oh shit…"

"Not _again_!!!" Draco said rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Ron!!" Harry yelled pulling down his top and up his pants in two fluent motions, he ran towards his best friend who had fallen in a dead faint, on the floor.

"Why does he _always_ come at the _wrong_ times?"

Harry growled. "Draco! He's _hurt_!"

Draco rolled his eyes again. "No he's _not_ dearest. He's just _fainted_, like the pansy he is."

Ron frowned, "I am _NOT_ a pansy, you _poofter_!" he exclaimed sitting up abruptly.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Uh- I mean… errm… I didn't _mean_ it…" The red haired boy stammered, under the accusatory gaze of the Boy-who-lived.

"Ronald! Where the _hell_ did you _go_!?"

Draco groaned. _'What was this? A Griffindork convention in **my** dungeons?'_

As Draco silently fumed lost in his own angry world, the rest of the Griffindor seventh years came down to join their favourite trio in the dungeons.

"Hey…"

'_Bloody Weasel… when I get my hands around his neck…'_

"Dracoo…"

'_Nasty red hair… stupid freckles… pretty Har…'_

"DRACO!!" Harry yelled.

"Stop, shouting! You're going to scream your voice hoarse!" he said.

Harry smirked wickedly. "All night long?"

Draco smirked back at him, "Come with me?"

Looking over his shoulder at his friends he shrugged and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Alright then."


End file.
